1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of child care devices, specifically a combination nursing device and baby carrier.
2. Background
In modern society, some mothers choose to refrain from breastfeeding their babies. However, for those that do nurse their babies, breastfeeding up to every one or two hours can become a challenging endeavor. When in public, mothers need to cover their exposed breast while nursing. This can become even more of a challenge when a mother needs to switch breasts mid-feeding, which is recommended by many medical professionals. Holding a baby, covering one breast, exposing the other, and repositioning the baby can be difficult and annoying, especially when a mother is trying to keep her breasts covered. Moreover, carrying the baby when it is not feeding can put strain on a mother's back and prevent her from using her hands to accomplish other tasks.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that can be used for both breastfeeding and carrying a baby. What is needed is a device that can be worn over the shoulders, similar to a backpack, but which has a baby support pouch that can be adjusted when a mother switches breasts while nursing. The support pouch should be adapted to selectively engage either shoulder strap, such that a baby can be repositioned while continuing to be supported and while covering a mother's exposed breast during feeding. When a baby is not being nursed, the device should be adapted for use as a baby carrier, such that the user can carry a baby close to his or her body without using hands to support the child. The device should also be easy to clean and store when not in use.